fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Mario Tennis Boss Battle
Mario Tennis Boss Battle is the a special edition for the Mario Tennis series. It features only Bosses of previous mario games. Also this is the first Mario Tennis game without Mario himself. It is possible to unlock new characters, Courts and alternate colors via QR codes. Gameplay Menu Controls Control pad or Circle pad - Moves cursor. A - Confirms command. B - Cancels command. Start - During a match, this button stops the game and opens a menu that contains choices such as viewing game rules, setting gyroscope controls, choosing to re-do matches, and canceling matches. L - Toggles between the character's dominant hand. R - Toggles between the character's star rank. In multiplayer, this is based on the data of player who created the room. Therefore, the player who has created the room needs to have his or her characters starred if members of the room want to give their characters a star rank. Game Controls Wii U Control pad or Circle pad - Moves the character. A - Performs a topspin shot that is faster. It has a high trajectory with a forward spin. B - Performs a slice shot that is slower. It has a low trajectory with a backward spin. During a replay, this button restarts the replay at another angle. X - Performs a simple shot. This button automatically performs the appropriate shot. Chance Shots performed by this button are slightly weaker. Y - Performs a flat shot that is the fastest shot, but it has no spin. Also, this button can be used for Smash Shots. Note that Smash Shots and Purple Chance Shots are different shots. A → B - Performs a lob with a very high trajectory, which can land at the back of the court. B → A - Performs a drop shot, with very little bounce and trajectory. The ball can land at the front of the court. A (while the opponent is receiving or serving the ball) - The character performs a taunt that makes his or her next shot stronger. L - If the player is charging the ball, this button cancels the charge. R - If any character is serving, the button cycles through the three shot panel configurations: 3-panel, inverted 3-panel, and 6-panel. Z - switch to First-person mode. Game Modes Exhibition Similar to the preceding Mario Tennis games, exhibition mode is a basic versus mode. Players can choose a singles or doubles match. After that, they can choose their character and opponents and press the or to give characters a left handed dominance or a star rank, respectively, if they want. The opponent's CPU's difficulty can be chosen after that, ranking from lowest to highest: Novice, Intermediate, Expert, Pro, and Ace (Pro and Ace are unlockable). After this, players can choose any court they currently have, and then they can determine the games and sets. After this, the match starts. Tournament Mode Tournament mode is very similar to the tournament mode in the previous Mario Tennis games. Beating the first 4 Cups unlocks the Pro difficulty, which is more difficult than Expert, while beating the last 4 Cups unlocks the most difficult COM difficulty for Exhibition Mode, the Ace difficulty. Once the player has unlocked a cup, he or she can play that cup at any time, no matter what character is being used. Every Cup has it's own Court were it is played. This Court belongs to the Character that is unlocked after the game. When you win a Cup, you unlock the Court that it was played on and the Character with what you played the finals. *Goomba Cup *Cheep Cheep Cup *Koopa Troopa Cup *Blooper Cup *Piranha Plant Cup *Bullet Bill Cup *Monthy Mole Cup *Thwomp Cup Online Mode In the Online mode players can play with other players from all over the world using Wi-Fi connection. In Online Mode you can just play a match, or play in a Tournament, which are gigantic and conclude everyone who wants to join. Those are 2 VS 2 matches and the player gets coupled with another player which is randomly chosen. You'll have to play until the finals (if you get that far) and if you win, you get a Court and a Characters that is only unlockable ones forever. Those characters and courts are however able to be given to others using a QR code. Characters There are 16 characters (inclusive Mii) playable while playing the game. There are more characters unlockable by using a QR code or winning an Online Tournament (Those characters can only be unlocked by one person. That person can however can give it to others as a QR code). In the beginning you have 6 Characters (exclusive Mii ). After that you can unlock 8 more by winning a tournament. The characters are divided in 4 groups: All-around, Power, Speedy, Technique. Every group makes the character better at something. Starting Characters Unlockable Characters QR Unlockable Characters Leave a comment with the boss(es) you want in and mayby he/she (they) will come into the game as QR Unlockable Character(s)! Online Tournament Characters / Other Game Characters These characters are unlocked when the game where it belongs to is played on the Nintendo TW. Mayby there are more characters for one game, but with a special task. Super Mario 3D Land (3DS only) Alternates There are lot's of alternates for characters. These change the look of a character. QR Unlockable Characters *Sunshine Bowser Jr *Old King Boo *Sunshine King Boo *Old Iggy Koopa Leave a comment with the alternate(s) you want in and mayby it (they) will come into the game as QR Unlockable alternate(s)! Online Tournaments Characters / Unlocking Criteria Characters Online Tournaments / Courts Starting Courts Bowser's Castle Isle Defino Luigi's Mansion Bob-omb Battlefield Unlockable Courts Koopa Airship Wario's Gold Mine Mole Mine Koopa Cape QR Unlockable Courts Whomp Fortress Online Tournaments Courts / Mii Costumes A costume becomes available if played with the character it represents 25 times. Unlockable Costumes Bowser Kamek Petey Piranha Bowser Jr. King Boo Big Bob-Omb Larry Koopa Morton Koopa Jr. Wendy O. Koopa Iggy Koopa Roy Koopa Lemmy Koopa Ludwig von Koopa Dry Bowser Gallery For this subject's image gallery, see Mario Tennis Boss Battle/Gallery Category:Tennis Games Category:Nintendo TW Games Category:Fan Games Category:Games Category:Sports Games Category:Mario (series) Category:2012 Category:Online Games Category:Rated E Games Category:Rated 3 Games Category:Spin-offs Category:Single Player Games Category:Multiplayer Games Category:Wii U Games Category:Mario Games